Like a Shooting Star
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Elle ne pouvait l'observer que quelques secondes, et cela faisait briller ses yeux d'admiration. A la fois belle et inaccessible, elle avait le pouvoir de la faire rêver... OneShot / Yuri / Miku x Luka


**HS:** J'aimerai pouvoir m'allonger seule dans un coin, et m'abandonner jusqu'à ce que le grande faucheuse vienne elle-même me chercher... *soupire*  
>Pourquoi est-ce toujours dans les moments les plus mal que l'inspiration me guette? Je me le demande bien...<p>

En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Comme d'habitude, sorry pour les fautes et tout le tralala, flemme de me relire, et si y'en à que ça dérange, bah ils n'ont qu'à aller lire autre chose ;)

Enjoy~

(Oh, j'ai reçu un commentaire sur mon précédent OS, qui disait quelque chose comme "j'ai pas compris l'intérêt de cette histoire". Alors, au passage, une histoire, ça a pas d'intérêt propre, c'est justement seulement une histoire, le but c'est de la lire, ça plait ou ça plait pas. Aller chercher l'intérêt d'un roman (à part ceux fait pour transmettre un message), et surtout, là, d'une fiction... La Fanfic est faite pour créer, inventer, imaginer... Nan mais j'vous jure...)

* * *

><p><strong>Like a Shooting Star<strong>

Un après midi comme les autres, une journée comme les autres, dans un lycée comme les autres, peuplé de personnes comme les autres. Enfin, pas tout à fait, il y avait quelques exceptions également. Comme dans tout les lycée, on retrouvait différentes classes il y avait les nouveaux, bien évidemment, les premières années, que les plus âgés rangeait dés leur arrivé avec des étiquettes. Comme une sorte de rituel, les gens ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire rentrer les autres dans telle ou telle catégorie, mais c'était partout pareil. Il y avait les sportifs, les intellectuels, les fils et filles de riches, les plus populaires, les moins populaires, les têtes-à-claques, et encore bien d'autres.

C'est en première année qu'était la jeune Hatsune Miku, et elle avait eu la chance d'être rangée dans la catégorie des personnes qu'on ne remarque pas. Il valait mieux cela que de faire partit de ceux qui se font sans arrêts charrier. Sa meilleure amie, Sakine Meiko, avait le chance elle aussi de porter la même étiquette, cependant, elle avait une sacrée réputation dans sa classe, celle d'avoir l'alcool un peu trop facile, même si elle n'avait pas l'âge légal pour en boire. Meiko était une fêtarde, une pure, une vrai.

La sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner allait bientôt retentir, et la jeune Miku mordillait son crayon, cherchant tant bien que mal les solutions possibles à son équation de second degré. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux cyans qu'elle ébouriffait de cette façon, à se frotter la tête, à chaque fois que quelque chose lui prenait la tête. Les mathématiques, ce n'était pas son fort, loin de là.

« - Tu dois changer la variable afin de résoudre cette équation, lui souffla son amie du bout des lèvres.

- La variable ? Oui, bien sûre, je le savais, bien évidemment, haha... »

Miku mentait vraiment très mal, et surtout, la brune qui était sa meilleure amie depuis plusieurs années maintenant savait très bien que cette dernière était pire qu'une quiche dans cette matière.

« - Calcul la valeur de Delta, Miku.

- Figure toi que c'est ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, répondit la fille aux cheveux cyans, sûre d'elle. Calculer Delta... hmm... évidemment... chuchota-t-elle. »

La brune étouffa un rire en voyant s'activer son amie. Cette situation assez amusante ne la lassait jamais. Et Miku ne changeait pas, malgré les années qui passaient. Deux minutes de plus eurent raison d'elle. Notre première année se retrouvait affaler sur sa table, bavant sur sa feuille pleine de ces étranges symboles que renfermait l'algèbre.

Une scène assez épique pour rester inoubliable, pensait la brune, qui sortit discrètement son téléphone cellulaire de son sac. « Clich ». Un moment mémorable, que la guimauve aux cheveux cyans n'allait pas être prête d'oublier, c'était certain.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, faisant sursauter la première année, qui essuya brièvement le peu de bave qu'il restait sur sa bouche, pensant que personne ne l'avait vu. Elle se précipita en dehors de la salle, poursuivi par son amie.

« - Tu vas encore la voir ? Demanda la brune.

- Et bien... Il faut croire, sourit nerveusement la fille aux cheveux cyans. »

Il n'y avait pas énormément de personnes très populaires dans ce lycée, mais il y en avait tout de même quelques unes. Et l'une d'entre elles avait attirée l'attention de la première année dés la première fois que celle-ci lui avait adressé un regard. Miku aurait pu faire le tour du lycée au moins dix fois dans une journée, montant les marches, descendant les marches, seulement pour pouvoir la voir ne serait-ce quelques secondes, le temps de l'observer dans l'ombre, et faire briller ses yeux et battre son cœur d'admiration.

Non non, ce n'était pas le plus beau garçon du bahut, ni le meilleur joueur de football. Ce n'était pas un sportif, et d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas un garçon. C'était seulement la plus belle et plus populaire des fille de troisièmes années, et du lycée tout entier d'ailleurs. Elle était riche, et très douée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle faisait partit du club de Musique, et en était même la présidente. La première fois que Miku l'aperçu, ce fut lors de la cérémonie de rentrée des classes. Le proviseur avait organisé une sorte de petit concert, durant lequel la troisième année avait chantée et jouée, avec d'autres membres. La première année n'oublierai jamais ce moment, resté gravé dans son cœur à tout jamais. Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau, et c'est d'ailleurs lors de cette cérémonie que son regard brûlant croisa le sien. Oui, c'était certainement du au hasard, quand on regarde son public, on croise forcément quelques regards, et pourtant, Miku fut émerveillée.

« - Ah, la voilà, fit alors la brune aux cheveux courts.

- Où ça, où ça ? Répétait la fille aux cheveux cyans qui s'impatientait.

- Juste là, elle sort de sa classe, regarde. »

Et en effet, elle sortait tout juste de cours. La plus jeune restait toujours bouche-bêe, juste émerveillée par la grâce de cette fille, qui avait tellement de carrure et de prestance qu'elle en faisait rêver plus d'un, et visiblement plus d'une.

« - Ahla, je ne comprends toujours pas, Miku, pourquoi tu tiens tant à la voir, juste pour quelques secondes. »

La brune avait tout d'abord trouver le comportement de son amie un peu bizarre, mais s'y était faite plutôt rapidement sans vraiment se poser de question. Après tout, selon la plus jeune, il s'agissait seulement d'admiration, et si ça n'avait pas été seulement ça, cela ne l'aurait pas déranger plus que ça. Meiko avait un esprit plutôt ouvert, en ce qui concernait un peu tout et n'importe quoi.

« - Tu devrais te décider à aller lui parler, reprit la brune après quelques secondes.

- Lui parler ? Tu es folle ? Une fille comme moi est invisible à côté d'une fille comme elle, soupira alors Miku.

- Hey, c'est juste une fille, comme toi et moi.

- Non, ce n'est pas juste une fille, c'est Megurine Luka ! La plus jolie fille, et de loin la plus populaire du lycée, s'écria la première année en bombant le torse pour avoir fière allure en parlant de son idole. »

La plus jeune soupira soudainement, en voyant sortir de la classe un jeune homme, aux cheveux mauves, avec tout autant de prestance que la présidente du club de musique. Il avait les cheveux longs, attachés en une queue de cheval, et des yeux de la même couleur que ces derniers. Lui, c'était simplement le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, et selon les dires le petit-ami de Luka depuis un certain temps déjà. Enfin, après tout, rien d'étonnant, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles, à arriver en même temps, et à repartir en même temps, dans quatre-vingt pour-cent du temps.

« - Le garçon parfait, la fille parfaite, le couple parfait... remarqua alors la brune.

- C'est vrai qu'ils vont parfaitement bien ensembles ces deux-là. Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être en couple avec quelqu'un d'aussi extraordinaire, commença à rêver Miku.

- Tu peux toujours aller lui demander toi même, fit la deuxième première année en fixant Luka des yeux.

- M- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle ne me voyait pas. Je ne vais pas aller l'ennuyer avec ça, et puis... je parlais de Luka.

- Oh, ça j'avais compris que tu parlais de Luka, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à elle après tout, fit la brune en riant. Mais... commença la brune en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans avait à nouveau jeter son regard sur la troisième année qui souriait comme si elle était plus heureuse que jamais. En fait, elle souriait toujours. Était-ce ce garçon qui la rendait si heureuse ? Aimer quelqu'un, être aimer, le rendre heureux, et être heureuse en retour, c'était ça, l'amour ? Cette petite pensée pinça le cœur de Miku étrangement.

« - Regarde ça ! Reprit la meilleure amie de la plus jeune en collant son portable devant le visage de celle-ci.

- Regarder quo- Hein ? M-M-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Meiko, quand as tu pris cette photo ? Efface, efface ! Fit la fille aux longs cheveux cyans complètement paniquée en essayant d'attraper le téléphone de son amie.

- Ahah, tu ne te trouves pas mignonne comme ça ? Je suis sûre que si Luka voyait ça, elle te remarquerait, c'est certain ! Je devrais peut-être lui montrer, insistait la fille aux cheveux courts tout en riant de plus en plus fortement. »

Les deux filles commençaient à attirer l'attention, et une à une, toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir tournaient la tête vers elles. Même Luka et son prince charmant avaient fini par entendre tout ce vacarme, et s'était retournés vers les deux premières années. En voyant le visage de la troisième année, celui de Miku vira soudainement au rouge tomate, et elle s'empressa de saisir son amie par le bras afin de la tirer le plus loin possible de là.

« - Et ben tu vois, elle t'as finalement remarqué ! S'écria Meiko lorsque son amie la lâcha enfin.

- Roh, vraiment... »

Les deux filles se dirigèrent dehors, afin de profiter de la pause déjeuner, crapahuter dans les couloirs donnait faim. Elles s'installèrent sous l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc de l'école, et Miku ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le ciel n'était pas sous son meilleur jour aujourd'hui.

« - Ça commence à se couvrir, il va peut-être pleuvoir, fit alors la brune.

- Et je n'ai même pas emporté de parapluie, soupira la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Ah, moi non plus, dit bêtement la plus grande. Peut-être que ce sera l'occasion pour me glisser sous celui d'un garçon... reprit-elle malicieusement.

- Toi, alors !

- Je te signale que je suis célibataire depuis bien trop longtemps, lui signala alors la jeune fille en levant le doigt comme pour paraître plus intelligente.

- Ca ne fait qu'une semaine, et peut-être ne serait-ce pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas embrassé tous ces garçons lorsque tu étais soûle l'autre soir.

- Il n'y en a eu que trois...

- C'est déjà trop !

- Tu l'as dit toi même, j'étais soûle ! Reprit alors la brune.

- Ahlala, et tu sais aussi que ce n'était pas la première fois. Je suppose que Kaito finira par revenir dans tes bras, il le fait à chaque fois.

- Les garçons sont naïfs, sourit Meiko de plus belle.

- Tu ne devrais pas traité l'homme que tu aime de naïf.

- Mais c'est ce qu'ils sont, pouffa-t-elle de rire. »

Kaito était un garçon de deuxième année, et il était avec la brune depuis plus d'un an maintenant, ou plutôt, cela faisait plus d'un an que ces deux là s'amusaient à se séparer, se remettre ensemble, se re séparer, se remettre ensemble, encore et encore. Ah ça, oui, ils s'aimaient, c'était certain, et heureusement que le jeune homme était plutôt calme et patient, car pour supporter une fana d'alcool, du calme, il en fallait... il en fallait beaucoup.

« - Tu devrais quand même essayer d'en prendre soin, l'amour n'est pas acquis, quand tu le trouves, il faut réussir à le garder, soupira alors la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Ouais, je sais bien, commença la fille aux cheveux courts. Et toi, tu devrais aller parler à Luka, pour essayer de garder l'amour, il faudrait déjà le trouver.

- Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là... Mes sentiments pour elle ne sont pas de cette nature là. C'est... c'est juste de l'admiration, fit la première année embarrassée.

- Ouais, à d'autres. Il suffit de voir la façon dont tu la regardes, la façon dont tes yeux brilles lorsque tu la vois, comme si Dieu lui même avait décrochée les étoiles pour les y mettre. »

Un silence s'installa. Meiko venait visiblement de toucher un point sensible, puisque Miku n'avait pas prononcé un traître mot depuis un bon moment, elle était trop occupée à regarder en l'air, le regard vide, les paroles de son amie raisonnant encore dans sa tête. Elle soupira.

« - Elle a un petit-ami, qui est tout simplement parfait. Regarde-moi...

- On a jamais rien vu de concret.

- De la pudeur. Même s'ils ne s'affichent pas explicitement, regarde-les. »

Le reste des cours reprit moins d'une heure après, doucement. Les deux amies n'avaient plus abordé le sujet « Luka » depuis qu'elles avaient déjeuné, mais ça n'empêchait pas la plus jeune de ne penser qu'à elle. De l'admiration ? Si Miku essayait de s'en convaincre, c'était tout bonnement raté. Luka... Luka... Luka... Elle n'avait qu'elle dans la tête, du matin au soir, et du soir au matin. Cette fille qui était comme une étoile filante elle ne pouvait l'observer que quelques secondes, paraissant inaccessible, mais elle la faisait rêver. Oh ça oui, Miku rêvait à elle, bien trop souvent même.

La première année était réaliste, elle savait bien que c'était impossible, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se contentait de la regarder briller, silencieusement. Si elle ne pouvait avoir le plaisir du cœur, elle avait au moins le plaisir des yeux. Mais la situation était très bien comme ça. La troisième année était heureuse avec son petit-ami, et Miku était heureuse de pouvoir la voir heureuse. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. En tout cas, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre, car la larme qui roula soudainement sur sa joue trahissait ses désirs les plus profonds.

Le temps passa à une vitesse incroyable cet après midi là. Et la fin des cours arriva bien plus tôt que la majorité des élèves ne l'espéraient.

« - Miku, tu viens ? Demanda Meiko.

- Hein ? Euh, non. J'aimerai rester travailler un peu, et prendre de l'avance dans les devvoirs que l'on a pour la semaine prochaine, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix plutôt faiblarde.

- Hmm, tu en es certaine ?

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, va.

- D'accord, on se voit demain alors, répondit la brune qui dissimulait mal son inquiétude. »

Miku la salua rapidement, et se plongea dans son cahier de mathématiques pour s'occuper l'esprit, mais cela marchait visiblement très mal. Tout ce qu'elle réussissait à faire, s'était dessiner des petits cœurs dans tous les coins de sa page, ou d'écrire les initiales de son prénom. Le comportement typique d'une jeune fille amoureuse, après tout. Miku en pouvait pas se mentir plus longtemps, elle était bel et bien amoureuse.

« - Ahhh, et puis zut, je me demande pourquoi j'ai voulu rester travailler moi, soupira soudainement la jeune fille en refermant son cahier et jetant son stylo. »

La première année se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était devenu bien gris, et on pouvait déjà apercevoir quelques gouttes de pluie venir se briser sur le sol. Finalement, Miku aurait peut-être du rentrée plus tôt.

Le temps qu'elle range ses affaires, et descende les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, il était déjà trop tard, ce n'était plus seulement quelques gouttes qui tombaient du ciel, c'était carrément une averse. A ce moment là, la jeune fille regretta vraiment de ne pas être rentrée avec sa meilleure amie. Et bien, elle n'allait pas vraiment avoir le choix, et devrait rentrer chez elle sous la pluie.

Miku soupira une dernière fois, quelle journée mouvementée... Elle fit un pas dehors, et frissonna au premier contact de l'eau sur sa peau. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle soit trempée de la tête au pieds. Après avoir fait quelques mètres, la jeune fille s'arrêta nette en plein milieu de la cour. La pluie qui ruisselait sur la peau était si froide, et la sensation qu'elle éprouvait était la même qu'à l'intérieur même d'elle. C'était froid, c'était en fait glacé... Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait souffrir jusqu'à présent, et des larmes prirent finalement place sur ses joues. Des larmes qui se mêlaient si parfaitement à la pluie, mais qui contrairement à elle, étaient remplies de sentiments. Chaque larme qui venait noyée son visage exprimait une tristesse incomparable...

La pluie s'arrêta soudainement, et Miku ne sentait plus une seule goutte s'écraser sur elle, pourtant, quand elle regardait autour d'elle, ces dernières continuaient à se briser sur le sol. La jeune fille regarda en l'air, mais ne vit rien. C'était comme si un grand voile noir recouvrait ses yeux, et l'empêchait de regarder plus loin. Un grand voile noir, hein ? Du tissu, des tiges de métal... Un parapluie ?

La première année se retourna alors brusquement pour admirer deux magnifiques yeux bleus l'observer, des traits si fins, et des mèches roses qui venaient l'en recouvrir. Un visage qu'elle connaissait bien, qui exprimait en quelques sortes l'inquiétude. Miku n'en revenait pas, son cœur venait de faire un rebond dans sa poitrine. Heureusement que la pluie avait cachée ses larmes.

« - Tout va bien ? Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ici.

- Je... je... balbutia la fille aux cheveux cyans. Oui, je vais bien...

- Tu ne devrais pas rester sous la pluie, tu risques de tomber malade. Je te raccompagne ?

- Euh, non, ça va aller, merci, je ne vais pas te déranger, fit alors la première année en baissant la tête.

- Allons, tu n'as même pas de parapluie, et nous prenons le même chemin pour venir jusqu'ici, reprit la grande fille aux cheveux roses d'une voix plus que chaleureuse. Il y a assez de place pour deux sous mon parapluie tu sais.

- Comment sais-tu que nous empruntons le même chemin ? Demanda la jeune file intriguée.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je te vois prendre cette route presque tous les matins, répondit la grande en souriant. »

La première année rougit nerveusement lorsqu'elle accepta la proposition de la troisième année après que celle-ci ait un peu insisté. Son parapluie n'était pas si grand que ça, et elle se collaient presque. Le cœur de Miku battait tellement vite que c'était un miracle que la grande ne l'entende pas. La plus jeune n'avait rien osé dire depuis le départ du lycée, et un silence assez gênant pour celle-ci avait prit place.

« - Au fait, tu le sais sûrement déjà, mais je m'appelle Luka, Megurine Luka.

- Oui, je sais, tout le lycée le sait, en fait... répondit timidement la fille aux cheveux cyans. Je suis...

- Hatsune Miku, non ? La coupa alors la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Euh, o-oui, mais, comment le sais-tu ? Reprit alors immédiatement la plus petite.

- Oh, je sais tout, rit la grande. Non, plus sérieusement, il m'arrive à moi ou à d'autres troisièmes années, d'aider les professeurs, pour classer des fiches, ranger des dossiers, trier des feuilles. Et je me suis occupée de réorganisée le dossier des élèves de ta classe.

- Et tu t'en es souvenue ?

- Difficile d'oublier un visage comme le tient, sourit alors Luka.

- C'est vrai qu'on dit souvent que je ressemble à une enfant, poursuivit la jeune fille embarrassée.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais. »

La première année rougit de plus belle, lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone les interrompit. Luka sortit immédiatement son portable de la poche de sa veste, et ouvrit le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Un sourire fendit soudainement ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne regarde la plus petite, souriant un peu plus.

« - Je... je me demandais, commença à balbutier Miku. Tu ne rentres pas avec ton petit ami ce soir ?

- Oh, si tu veux parler de Gakupo, ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

- Vrai- vraiment ? S'écria alors la plus jeune.

- Cette nouvelle à l'air de te réjouir, tu as des vues sur lui ? »

Décidément, Miku n'était vraiment pas douée pour dissimuler ses émotions, mais la chaleur qui semblait envelopper son cœur présentement était vraiment très agréble.

« - Hein ? Non, non, pas du tout, fit la première année embarrassée en agitant les mains.

- J'espère bien. Gakupo est justement avec sa petite amie en ce moment, c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas là, d'ailleurs, reprit la grande.

- S'il a une petite amie, pourquoi l'école toute entière pense que vous êtes en couple ? Demanda Miku intriguée, en commençant à se détendre.

- Les gens sont très fort pour inventer des rumeurs, et comme Gakupo préfère que sa relation reste discrète pour le moment, on les laisse parler.

- Pourtant vous arrivez et repartez presque tous les jours ensemble, alors, je pensais que...

- Nous sommes voisins, et très bons amis, c'est seulement pour cela, la rassura alors la grande.

- Mais... de cette façon, tu pourrais laisser filer l'homme de ta vie, ça ne t'effraies donc pas ? Continua la première année.

- L'interrogatoire est bientôt fini madame la policière ? Demanda la troisième année amusée. »

Miku se sentit soudainement très embarrassée, peut-être trop embarrassée, et détourna immédiatement le regard ailleurs, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte de toutes les questions qu'elle posait. Luka se sentit elle aussi légèrement gênée d'avoir embarrassée la plus jeune, et se frotta un peu la tête, l'air de réfléchir.

« - Hum, comment te dire... en fait, je... commença-t-elle alors. Je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons

- Hein ? Mais, mais pourtant tu es si... et tellement... que... essayait de s'expliquer la flle aux cheveux cyans.

- Que ?

- Hum... non, rien. »

Cette révélation venait de faire l'effet d'une balle à Miku, elle n'en revenait toujours pas, et avait peur d'avoir en quelques sortes mal compris ce que voulait dire Luka par « Je ne m'intéresse pas aux garçons ». Voulait-elle dire qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à l'amour ? Ou bien que... Non, impossible, c'était juste impossible, Luka ne pouvait pas être... mais pourtant...

La troisième année s'arrêta soudainement, devant une sorte de petit immeuble résidentiel. Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour en tirer un trousseau de clé, avant de regarder la plus jeune à ses côtés.

« - J'habite ici. Tu devrais rester chez moi le temps que l'averse se calme, tu es trempée, remarqua alors la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Ça va aller, je ne voudrais pas déranger.

- Tu dis toujours cela lorsqu'on te propose quelque chose ? Demanda alors la grande. Je vis seule, alors te ne dérangeras personne. Aller, viens. »

Et sans attendre une réponse de la première année, la grande fille ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble et y tire Miku par le bras. Sur la droite de l'entrée se trouvait toutes les boites-aux-lettres des résidents de l'immeuble, et devant eux se trouvaient de grands escaliers. C'était assez spacieux, et tellement vide, que chaque bruit résonnait autour d'eux. Luka secoua rapidement son parapluie pour l'en débarrasser du surplus de pluie, avant de le replier.

« J'habite au troisième. »

Les deux filles montèrent silencieusement les marches, et Miku ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Et se sentit encore moins à sa place quand la grande ouvrit la porte de son appartement. C'était grand, spacieux, plutôt sobre, et pas du tout encombré. C'était également très éclairé. Un appartement d'adulte responsable, à première vue. C'est d'un pas hésitant que la première année entra à l'intérieur, à moitié tiré par la troisième qui s'empressa de prendre son manteau pour le ranger avec le sien dans un placard mural coulissant.

« - Il faudrait vraiment que tu enlèves ces vêtements humides, fit la grande. Je vais voir si je peux essayer de te trouver quelque chose en attendant qu'ils sèchent.

- Ne te dérange pas pour ça... »

Mais Luka était déjà partit dans une autre pièce. Alors comme ça, celle-ci vivait seule dans cet appartement spacieux. Miku avait du mal à s'imaginer quelqu'un passer ses journées seule ici, quoique, l'étudiante devait sûrement sortir avec ses amis de temps en temps. En tout cas, sa réputation de « fille de riche » était belle et bien fondée, il suffisait de regarder tout autour d'elle pour constater que les appartements dans cette résidence n'étaient pas à la portée de n'importe quelle bourse.

La première année s'approcha de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse extérieure. Il pleuvait toujours à flot dehors, et Miku tremblait de froid. Elle éternua soudainement, c'était certain, la jeune fille avait prit froid sous la pluie. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de doux et de léger retomber sur sa tête, avant d'apercevoir le magnifique sourire de la troisième année en tournant la tête. Celle-ci venait de déposer une serviette en coton sur ses longs cheveux cyans, et lui tendait un peignoir de couleur noire.

« - Tiens, met-ça. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre à ta taille.

- M-Merci... fit timidement la plus jeune. »

Il fallait dire que Miku était bien plus petite que la troisième année, et sur tous les plans. Elle faisait une bonne tête de moins qu'elle, et n'avait vraiment pas autant de forme. Au contraire. Luka n'était pas considéré comme la plus jolie fille du lycée pour rien, elle avait de belles formes rondes, et généreuses, proportionnelles à sa silhouette fine et élancée. En fait, pour Miku, la présidente du club de musique n'était pas seulement la fille la plus jolie du lycée, c'était surtout la plus jolie fille qu'elle avait vue jusqu'à présent.

La troisième année indiqua d'un geste l'endroit où se trouvait la salle de bain à la plus jeune, qui s'empressa d'y entrer afin de se changer. Elle retira son uniforme, mais garda tout de même ses sous-vêtements. Il y avait un grand miroir mural, et Miku ne put s'empêcher de s'observer. Elle n'était en effet pas très grande, et un peu trop plate, selon elle. La jeune fille soupira, avant de s'essuyer le corps et les cheveux avec la serviette en coton avant d'enfiler le peignoir de Luka, qui était un tantinet trop grand pour elle.

En sortant de la salle de bain, une odeur sucrée vint chatouillée les narines de la première année, qui se dirigea là où elle provenait comme par instinct. Miku était très gourmande, peut-être un peu trop, et quand son estomac pensait à sa place, elle en oubliait carrément tout autour d'elle. Elle trouva la troisième année dans la cuisine, deux tasses à la main dont de la fumée s'échappait vers le haut. Celle-ci s'approcha de Miku en la voyant arriver, et lui tendit une des tasses.

« - Ça te fera du bien, c'est du chocolat chaud, sourit la troisième année.

- Tu... Tu n'aurais pas du, fit la première en rougissant.

- Hey, détend-toi un peu, Miku. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

La fille aux cheveux roses s'assit autour de petite table de a cuisine, avant d'inviter Miku à la rejoindre, qui hésita d'abord, mais qui ne tarda à s'asseoir à son tour. Celle-ci regardait son reflet dans sa tasse de chocolat chaud, ça lui évitait d'avoir à croiser le regard hypnotisant de la grande, qui l'embarrassait plus qu'il ne le devrait.

« - Luka ? Osa-t-elle tout de même.

- Oui ? Répondit celle-ci après une gorgée de chocolat.

- Pourquoi vis-tu seule ? Demanda alors la fille aux cheveux cyans en regardant un peu tout autour d'elle. »

La présidente du club de musique posa sa tasse sur la table, avant de porter une main à son menton, l'air songeur.

« - Et bien, mon frère est interne à l'université, et mes parents habitent dans une autre ville, pour leur travail. J'ai préféré rester ici. »

Rester seule, ça ne devait pas toujours être facile, pensait la plus jeune. Même si Luka était en âge de se débrouiller seule, du haut de ses dix neufs ans, la solitude devait vraiment peser à force, et il n'y à rien de pire.

La première année porta sa tasse de chocolat à sa bouche, pour en boire quelques gorgées à son tour. C'est comme si ses papilles venaient de se réveiller après un long sommeil. Ce chocolat était doux et sucré, et avait un arôme incomparable. Sûrement pas un chocolat premier prix.

« - Au fait, je me demandais... commença la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Hum ?

- Je, euh, tu sais, quand tu as reçus ton message, tout à l'heure, après l'avoir lu, tu m'as sourit... d'une façon inhabituelle... continua-t-elle embarrassée.

- Oh, ça... »

Luka sortit à nouveau son téléphone de sa poche, navigua quelques secondes dans les menus, avant de le poser sur la table face à la première année, qui cracha presque son chocolat en apercevant l'écran.

« - C-C-C-Comment as-tu eu ça ? Fit-elle paniquée.

- Gakupo me l'a envoyé, rit alors Luka. Il l'a eut de sa petite amie, Rin, qui l'a elle même reçue de son frère, qui l'a eu de son ami, Kaito, un deuxième année, qui l'a obtenue de sa petite amie. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu la connais bien, continua-t-elle de rire.

- M-Meiko ! Je vais la tuer, s'écria la plus jeune morte de honte.

- Allons, ce n'est pas très grave.

- Pas très grave ? Je... je vais devoir me cacher pour le restant de ma vie, fit la première année presque les larmes aux yeux. Ah, mais, au fait, quand tu as dit Rin, tu parlais de Rin Kagamine ? La collégienne ?

- Tu viens à peine de comprendre ? Rit la plus grande. Oui, c'est bien elle. Tu comprends pourquoi ils restent discret, elle a à peine quinze ans, et lui en a déjà dix-neuf. Les gens ne verraient pas ça d'un très bon œil.

- Hum, je vois... souffla la première année qui venait de ses perdre dans ses propres pensées. »

La façon dont les gens pouvaient voir et juger ça, hein ? C'est vrai que de nos jours, les hommes, et surtout les adolescents prennent un malin plaisir à critiquer ce qu'ils ne jugent pas de « normal ».La différence d'âge, par exemple, ou alors l'homosexualité... N'importe quelle raison était bonne pour enfoncer les couples « hors-normes ». Miku soupira, l'amour était tellement compliqué, tellement inconditionnel. Le genre à te tomber dessus quand tu t'y attends pas, le genre à pouvoir apporter autant de mal que de bien. Le genre à pas te lâcher, une fois qu'il prend possession de ton corps, de ton cœur, et de ton âme.

La première année se leva de sa chaise, et s'approcha à nouveau de la baie vitrée de la terrasse. Elle semblait ailleurs depuis quelques minutes, l'air pensive, l'air absente. Luka se leva à son tour, et la fixa silencieusement quelques secondes, sans rien dire.

« - Miku... On t'as déjà dit que tu étais vraiment mignonne ? Demanda alors sérieusement la présidente du club de musique.

- Hein ? Fit Miku en rougissant nerveusement, bien surprise de cette remarque qui la ramena tout droit à la réalité. Non, je... je ne suis pas...

- Je suis sérieuse, Miku. Être si mignonne devrait être interdit par la loi, rajouta alors la plus grande ne faisant que rougir un peu plus la troisième année. »

La présidente du club de musique fit quelques pas dans la direction de son invitée, l'air plus que sérieux, le regard plongé dans le sien. Cette dernière tremblait, et avait le souffle coupé. Elle sentait battre son cœur tellement vite qu'il pouvait explosé d'un instant à l'autre. Elle se sentait incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigts, hypnotisé par le regard de la grande, qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« - Tu sais, c'est parfois dur de supporter cette étiquette que les gens nous mettent, commença-t-elle en jetant son regard à travers la fenêtre. Être considéré comme une des personnes les plus populaires du lycée, les gens ne se rendent pas compte, à quel point c'est lourd. Les élèves, les professeurs, ils attendent bien trop de nous, ils pensent que nous sommes parfaits, que nous ne commettons jamais d'erreur, reprit-elle en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui de la première année. Parfois, j'aimerai juste pouvoir faire ce que je désire, sans que la moitié de l'école soit au courant dans la seconde qui suit...

- Luka... »

Sans même hésiter un seul instant, la troisième année déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la première année, qui écarquilla les yeux, mais les ferma rapidement emportée par la situation. Les lèvres de la fille aux cheveux roses étaient fiévreuses, douces, et tellement enivrantes... Elles pressaient celles de la plus petite encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière passe les mains autour de cou de la présidente du club de musique qui la serra par la taille. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à la plus grande pour que sa langue aille s'aventurer dans la bouche de son amie, qui n'omit aucun refus. C'était quelques chose que la plus jeune expérimentait pour la première fois, et une sensation nouvelle parcourra bientôt tout son corps. Le contact de leurs langues lui apportait une sensation étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable, au contraire. Plus elle l'embrassait, plus elle avait envie de l'embrasser, c'était à n'en plus finir.

La troisième année descendit dans le cou de son amie, pour y déposer de fiévreux et brûlants baisers, qui ne laissaient pas Miku indifférente, elle gémissait presque. Cependant, la situation allait vite, beaucoup trop vite pour elle.

« - Lu... Luka, attends, fit la première année avec difficulté. Je... je ne veux pas juste être un coup d'un soir... »

En entendant ces mots, la fille aux cheveux roses déposa un dernier baiser dans le cou de celle aux cheveux cyans, et cessa tout geste avant de soupirer, et de chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille.

« - Si tu savais, Miku, tu es bien plus que ça...

- Luka... répéta la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Ahla, c'est de ta faute aussi, te voir seulement porter ce peignoir est une vrai torture, sourit alors la plus grande.

- Je devrais peut-être remettre mes vêtements, alors, sourit à son tour la plus jeune.

- Ah... je crois qu'avec tout ça, on a oublier de les mettre à sécher, rit alors la troisième année. Je crois que tu vas devoir rester ici un peu plus longtemps.

- Vraiment... »

Cette idée ne déplaisait pas vraiment à Miku, après tout, et encore moins à Luka. La première année allait devoir faire bien attention à ce que son peignoir reste attaché, pour le restant de la soirée, et la tâche allait peut-être être un peu plus difficile que prévue...

Luka était telle une étoile filante observable le temps de quelques secondes, elle brillait, faisait rêver, mais paraissait inaccessible. Mais même les plus belles étoiles pouvaient être atteintes...


End file.
